Season 3
Season 3 '''of Elena of Avlor was renewed by FOX on April 12, 2017. Production began March 1, 2017. the season premiered on June 9, 2017 on ABC, Lifetime, NBC, OWN,FOX at 8:30pm. on July 29, 2017, FOX gave a order of additional 6 episodes bringing the total to 32 episodes. On March 23, 2018, During the promo for the mid-season finale hour-long event, it was revealed that the season was split and this season will have 16 episodes, and the second halve of this season will split into Season 4 which will have 16 episodes set to premiere in 2019. Plot 18-year old Elena is guided with her friends through new challenges and new villains along the way. while she is facing Meberty, and after losing her mother. Episodes '''Part 1 * 1. I Go To Riot, Part 1 - June 9, 2017 - (301) * 2. I Go To Riot, Part 2 - June 12, 2017 - (302) * 3.Guess Who's Dating - June 19, 2017 - (303) * 4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - September 12, 2017 - (304) * 5.Twisted Sisters - September 19, 2017 - (305) * 6. Family Game Night - September 26, 2017 - (306) * 7. Taking The Blame - October 9, 2017 - (308) * 8. A Merry Glitch mas - December 8, 2017 - (307) * 9. Head Over Heals - January 12, 2018 - (309) * 10. No Way Out! - January 19, 2018 - (310) * 11. Avalanche! - Part 1 - January 26, 2018 - (311) * 12. Avalanche! - Part 2 - March 9, 2018 - (312) * 13. I Heart My Girl Presidents - March 16, 2018 - (332) * 14. Security Insanity - March 23, 2018 - (316) * 15. Nice Age - March 30, 2018 - (326) * 16. Basket Case - March 30, 2018 - (329) Part 2 Unconfirmed Episodes (Season 4) * The Witches Game (313-314) - Season/Series Finale * Suprise, Suprise (315) * Battle of The Swords (318) * Out of The River and Into The Woods (320) * Forever Charmed (324) * The Curse Of The Coffee Shop (325) * Past Mess (327) * Mad Konner Beyond The Thunderhome (328) * Can't Hardly Date (330) * Make it Pop Pop (331) Trivia * The season premieres June 9, 2017 on FOX. * The season is set to conclude on March 30, 2018, will 16 aired episodes. * The third season airs on FOX not on Nickelodeon. * it was announced that all of the recurring characters and special characters have confirmed to appear in this season, but they will later start to move to series regulars. * the third season premiered on Disney Channel on October 27, 2017. * a couple will engage this season. * at first the network said there will be no plans to pick up the show for a third season, but FOX was trying to get it picked up, back in December, but the show already had shut it down, so they tryed in March and succeeded so they had a party. its unclear if there's going t be a 4th season, as FOX said they are probaly doing two seasons. if the show gets picked up FOX, will order 13 episodes to the season. but its unlikely there will be a fourfth season if so the spinoff will be delayed to premiere sometime in 2018. * a foufth season was announced , and a third season increased 5 episodes, on July 16, 2017. * on February 21, 2017, FOX confirmed that they have convinced Nickelodeon to move the show, when they did they immeadetly announced 11-half hour episodes, when the show began filming on March 15, 2017 the order increased to 21-half hour episodes, and when the show was on its 8th episode in Season 3, the order increased to 26 half hours and Season 4 was picked up. * Season 3 premiere Networks. * ABC * NBC * OWN * FOX * Lifetime * Cory is slated to appear this season, as one of his tweets while back on set for #S3. * Sadie is also schduled to appear in the season. * a script was released from the character sadie as the episode #325 and the episode is called - The Curse of The Coffee Shop, which is slated to be a Season 3 special, and the live taping for the episode began on 7/21/2017. * on July 24-28 - the final week of Season 3 will be taped live on 7/28/17, and officialy wrap Season 3. * filming is set to wrap on this season on July 28, 2017. * Jason's portrayer confirmed he will not be in Season 3, be will be varoiusly mentioned troughout the season. * a day after the season ended production, FOX ordered a additional 6 episodes to this season increasing the episodes to 26 episodes - to 32 episodes, and on that same day FOX confirmed that the series will be ending after this season. * filming was confirmed to resume on September 2, 2017. * the season/series is scheduled to conclude filming on October 11, 2017 * episode #327 - September 2, 2017 * episode #328 - September 9, 2017 * episode #329 - September 16, 2017 * episode #330 - September 23, 2017 * episode #331 - September 30, 2017 * episode #332 - October 11, 2017 * when Season 3 was first confirmed by FOX, they gave a order of 13 episodes, which was shot from February 21, 2017 - April 25, 2017. 8-episodes into Season 3, the season was picked up a additional 13 episodes, which was filmed from May 16, 2017 - July 28, 2017. * on a tweet with Dan Marshall on Aug 1. - he stated that even though there was a 19-episode extinsion, 313 and 314 will remian the finale. * On August 22, 2017, FOX confirmed the show's third season will be the show's last, after low ratings. * after the show aired its 3 episodes, the show took a 3 month hatius and will resume airing in September 12, 2017, and will air through October 9, 2017, and will take a hatius and resume airing episodes in January 2018. * the first few episodes of the season will be split into arc's. * 'There's a Storm Coming '- (303-307) * ' The Gathering Storm '- (308-312) * 'The Aftermath - ('313-315) * It was confirmed it will take a year to a year and a half to air 32 episodes, it means that the season and series will likely conclude in mid-late 2018, airing 3 seasons in 2 1/2 years. * putting the spin-off on hold, and Disney confirmed that they have no plans on working on the show for the next 4-7 years, making it the longest on hold Disney series ever, but it was originally set to premiere in 2018. * the original pilot was filmed in late 2016, but was scapped and used for stock footage for the future spinoff. * when, Raini read the script for #332, she cried over had heart felt and stronged message it was and it will be a good way to end the series and a possible potential series finale. * January 5, 2018, the creator confirmed a character will not survive the season. * This season was split in halve, and Season 4 is scheduled for 2019. * the series is set to conclude in mid-2019.